


Dunia

by yucc



Series: twitter-fanfictions-dump [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, kalian ngarep apa dari saya lol, tentu saja angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi mengharapkan dunia tempat ia dan Midorima dapat bersatu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dunia

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ** **)**  adalah karya  _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_  yang diserialisasikan di  _Weekly Shounen Jump_  dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh  _Shueisha_  serta animasinya dibuat oleh  _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

"Di dunia lain, mungkin kita tidak perlu memusingkan gender, atau kekeraskepalaan ayahku yang ngotot menjodohkanku dengan putri teman direkturnya. Di dunia itu, aku dan kau mungkin bisa bersama, Midorima."

Midorima tersenyum tipis, kemudian membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Matanya sedikit teralih dari kedua iris merah di hadapannya. Akashi tahu, tapi tidak ada pertanyaan yang terucap. Hal ini tidak akan dipersoalkan oleh lawan bicara Midorima.

Pria berambut hijau itu mengencangkan dasi yang baru ia pasang, mengabaikan temannya yang masih berbaring bertelanjang dada di atas kasur. _Luar binasa_ , pikir Midorima, padahal pernikahan akan dimulai dalam waktu dua jam ke depan. Meski demikian, seharusnya ia tidak terkejut, sebab bagaimanapun juga, yang ia hadapi adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Setelah beberapa waktu mendiamkan komentar Akashi tadi, Midorima akhirnya membuka mulut. Ia hanya berkata singkat sambil masih menatap cermin di hadapannya,

"Ya."

.

(Yang sayangnya tak pernah ia ucapkan:

"Tidak butuh dunia lain, Sei. Di dunia ini, kita dapat mewujudkannya, seandainya saja kita mencoba."

Akashi tidak pernah mencoba, tidak pula dengan Midorima.)

**Author's Note:**

> ~~kangen deh nulis mereka rasanya udah lama ga masoin mereka~~
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
